


Understanding

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Companions, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Communication isn't easy when Aphelios is mute, but Kayn has come to understand him.
Relationships: Kayn/Aphelios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Understanding

When first meeting Aphelios, Kayn had struggled to communicate with him and understand him at all. However, during their time together, he came to realize his mannerisms and the simple gestures he gave that would incline Kayn to know how he felt and what he wanted to say or do. Now, being partners with him for over a year, Kayn had an understanding of who the silent man was and how he was deep down inside. Kayn sighed softly as he laid back in the grass. Being travelling companions for such a long time, Kayn knew what Aphelios's post-fight routine was.

Kayn looked over, watching as the Lunari did his usual thing. He dusted himself off, checked himself over for wounds before frowning. He looked slightly annoyed, glaring up at the sky. It was his usual disagreement with his sister; Alune. Aphelios having told Kayn through the notes he would write when they had a pad of paper and writing utensil. He watched Aphelios throw his hands in exasperation before shaking his head. Then, right as clockwork the weapon nearby disintegrated as Alune pulled it back to her. He heard the faint noise of a sigh from Aphelios, one of the few he could muster in his imprisoning silence. 

Kayn expected him to walk to his side and take a seat as normal, but this time he turned towards Kayn only to pause as their eyes met. He seemed to hesitate before turning away sharply and glaring up at the sky again.  _ "Seems their disagreement has yet to be dealt with," _ Rhaast said in Kayn's head.

"Indeed," agreed Kayn, watching as Aphelios kept his back to Kayn. "Hm…"

He continued to observe, watching as they continued to argue for much longer than Kayn was used to. Yet, the arguing wasn't really what bothered him. Aphelios looking occasionally over his shoulder at him was the real issue. It concerned him. Had he...upset him? He couldn't tell. Kayn slowly rose to his feet, using Rhaast to support him. He frowned, walking towards him. “Aphelios?” he asked in concern. 

Aphelios froze, moving to put space between them. He seemed panicked, like he was almost scared of Kayn. He shook his head, looking ready to bolt. “Aphelios, please...what’s going on?” asked Kayn in confusion.

Aphelios shook his head, moving his mouth to speak, but only raspy wheezing his ravaged vocals managed. He coughed, wincing as he put a hand out to keep Kayn away. Kayn frowned before his gaze hardened. “Aphelios, please, just let me in!” he protested, ignoring him and moving forward. He caught the Lunari’s arm, pulling him towards him. Aphelios tried again to speak, but paused and thought against it. He turned his head away, cheeks dusting a faint pink. 

He looked back to Kayn and let out a sigh. “Phel?” asked Kayn, concerned as their eyes met. The Lunari looked aside once more before he slid his wrist free from Kayn’s grasp. He slowly and carefully intertwined his fingers with Kayn’s. The scythe wielder paused as he looked in surprise at the gesture. He met his gaze again, eyes wide as Aphelios looked at him nervously. “Phel…”

Kayn smiled slightly before using his free hand to cup the Lunari’s cheek. He leaned in, kissing the corner of Aphelios’s mouth. He then rested his forehead to Aphelios’s and the tenseness between them dissolved as understanding passed between them. Kayn now knew why he had been so distant and nervous. He stroked his thumb against Aphelios’s cheek. “I won’t leave you…” he whispered softly, and Aphelios hummed in his own response, the two holding each other as this new understanding passed between them.


End file.
